disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Haunted Mansion characters
This is a partial list of fictional characters who appear in the Haunted Mansion attractions at the Disney theme parks. This list includes characters from each incarnation of the Haunted Mansion in each Disney park. Ghost Host The Ghost Host is one of the first characters visitors to the Mansion meet, so to speak. He remains invisible throughout the tour of the mansion, guiding foolish mortals with his ominous disembodied voice (Paul Frees). The Ghost Host's sardonic narration is often punctuated with maniacal laughter. He took the "coward's way out" by hanging himself from the rafters in the cupola, as seen in the climax of the Stretching Room scene. According to Imagineer Jason Surrell, in his book The Haunted Mansion: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies, the invisible pianist who casts a shadow in the Music Room (at Walt Disney World and Tokyo Disneyland) is the Ghost Host. In the Tokyo Disneyland Mansion, the character is voiced in Japanese by Teichiro Hori. A painting of him can be found in the Corridor of Doors, depicting a tall, thin, ghoulish-looking albino holding a hatchet, with a noose around his neck. He has long, stringy white hair and appears to be giving the "evil eye". In his Walt Disney World Corridor of Doors portrait, the shadow he casts behind him raises the hatchet menacingly. Additionally, he appears as a Sinister Eleven portrait character in the Walt Disney World and Tokyo Mansions. Walt Disney World's current version of the Sinister Eleven portrait depicts him with heterochromia (two different iris colors). At Disneyland, in the séance room, his face appears on the wall as one of several faces in a cycle. The Bride in the attic (Constance Hatchaway) also wields a hatchet, though it is unknown if her story is connected to the Ghost Host character. Contrary to popular belief, he is not the character Master Gracey. In an early version of the attraction script, the Ghost Host called himself "the lord and master of this haunted mansion," which (along with fan fiction and media adaptations) contributed to the spread of the popular notion. In the second edition of his book The Haunted Mansion: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies, Imagineer Jason Surrell states that "the Ghost Host is not the master of the house—Gracey or otherwise—but merely one of 999 happy haunts." In press material from around the time of the attraction's opening in 1969, the Ghost Host is referred to as the "majordomo of the Mansion's skeleton staff." HalloWishes (a fireworks show that takes place at Walt Disney World during Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party) is narrated by the Ghost Host, voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Richardson also voiced Henry in The Country Bears, a film based on Disney's Country Bear Jamboree attraction. A similar character, known as the Phantom, narrates Phantom Manor at Disneyland Paris. He was originally voiced (in English) by horror movie legend Vincent Price, but was replaced by French actor Gérard Chevalier soon after the attraction opened. Price's voice is still used however, for the Phantom's evil laughter. Clips of Paul Frees' Ghost Host are used for the voice of the Mayor of Thunder Mesa near the end of the attraction. Servants Disney Cast Members play somber butlers and maids who staff the Mansion. They are known for such lines as "Drag your wretched bodies to the dead center of the room." In Ken Anderson's early concepts for a Disneyland Haunted Mansion, a butler named Beauregard would serve as tour guide to visitors of the house. In the final attraction, the role of tour guide went to the invisible Ghost Host. The servant characters in the 2003 film--Ramsley, Ezra, and Emma--were likely inspired by the servants of the attraction. Portrait Characters Foyer (Walt Disney World, Tokyo Disneyland) Above the fireplace is the Dorian Gray-inspired Aging Man portrait. The man depicted in the portrait was one of the former masters of the house. Many fans believe this character to be Master Gracey, but that was not the original Imagineers' intention. Merchandising has since picked up on the popular notion, identifying the Aging Man as Master Gracey on various items. Stretching Room The portraits in the stretching room portray: *A man in his boxers standing on a keg of dynamite. In an early attraction script, he was an ambassador named Alexander Nitrokoff. *An old widow sitting atop the tombstone of her axe-murdered husband. This is Constance Hatchaway (who manifests as a ghost in the attic), and the husband is George Hightower (who is depicted as a marble bust in the painting). In an early attraction script, the widow was named Daisy de La Cruz. *Three men sinking in quicksand. *A young lady balancing on a tightrope above the gaping jaws of a waiting alligater. There is a mention of a girl eaten by an alligator named Sally Slater in one of Prudence Pock's poems, though this may not refer to the girl in the portrait. In the comics, she was referred to as Abigail Pateclife. Portrait Hallway (Disneyland, Walt Disney World) Lightning flashes transform these paintings from benign to frightening. The portraits consist of: *A beautiful young princess reclining on a couch who changes into a ferocious werecat. The werecat was originally a panther, but since 2005 has been a white tiger. *The Black Prince and his steed, who both become skeletal. *A handsome young man who decays into a ghastly corpse. In 2005 at Disneyland, this portrait replaced that of a beautiful young woman transforming into an old hag. At Walt Disney World and Tokyo Disneyland, the Aging Man portrait can be found above the fireplace in the foyer. *A proud galleon that devolves into a ghost ship, based on a Marc Davis concept for the Flying Dutchman. *The beautiful Medusa, who becomes hideious with poisonous snakes upon her head The Sinister Eleven (Walt Disney World, Tokyo Disneyland) The Sinister Eleven are eleven portraits of famous and lesser-known ghosts hung in a portrait corridor at the Walt Disney World and Tokyo Mansions. As guests pass the portraits, the subjects' eyes follow their every move. The Walt Disney World portraits have since been moved to the loading area after the 2007 "Re-Haunting." Many of them are based on unused changing portrait designs by Marc Davis. The portrait ghosts consist of: *The Ghost Host: A ghoulish man with a noose around his neck and wielding a hatchet. *A vampire holding a lantern: Based on a Count Dracula changing portrait. The Haunted Mansion model kit series from the 1970s featured a vampire named Morris. *Medusa: From the Medusa changing portrait. *An old hag: From the "April-December" changing portrait. *A devious looking couple: Based on an unused changing portrait of a wife strangling her husband. *A mysterious woman holding a black cat and opera glasses. *A villager with a bag over his shoulder: He turned into a werewolf in an unused changing portrait. *Jack the Ripper: A portly mustached man in a top hat, wielding a knife and a sickening grin. In the concept art, a human foot is seen sticking out of his pocket. *The Witch of Walpurgis: She turned into a goat in an unused changing portrait. Wizards and witches are called forth in Madame Leota's séance, suggesting that the Witch of Walpurgis is one of many of her kind inhabiting the Mansion. *An ominous bearded man with his hands clasped: Based on an unused Rasputin changing portrait. *Captain Culpepper Clyne: A drowned mariner. His body is in the "Sea Captain Sepulcher" outside of the Walt Disney World Mansion. The character's name first appeared in 2011, with the addition of the interactive queue. Aunt Lucretia The bust of a glaring, stern-looking older woman. Multiple busts of the character can be found in the Mansions (two at Disneyland, three at Walt Disney World and Tokyo Disneyland). She is one of the greatest "ghostwriters" the literary world has ever known, according to the Ghost Host. In Marc Davis' concept art, Aunt Lucretia was originally a talking or singing bust. She may also be the woman in the Sinister Eleven painting depicting a wife and husband. Raven Inspired by Poe's The Raven, this iconic character can be found in many scenes, glaring at visitors with glowing red eyes. In early plans for the attraction, the Raven was to be one of the proposed narrators. In the 1969 record The Story and Song From The Haunted Mansion, the Ghost Host claims that the Raven is possessed by the restless spirit of an old nag. Coffin Occupant In the conservatory scene of the rides is a large coffin which has a skeletal corpse trying to break free, despite the fact that the lid is partially nailed down. The corpse calls for help and tries to pry open the coffin lid. He is voiced by Xavier Atencio, who wrote the attraction's script. Corridor of Doors In the Corridor of Doors, numerous unseen ghosts attempt to reach guests, but have trouble materializing, thus the horrid screams and knocking coming from behind the doors. It is unknown what they look like. The demon-faced wallpaper is decorated with family photos of various ghouls and goblins. Multiple photos of the Hatbox Ghost adorn the walls of the Walt Disney World corridor. One character, who shares the same face as the Hatbox Ghost and the skeletal hitchhiking ghost, wears a crown. The Ghost Host's portrait hangs at Disneyland and Walt Disney World. At Tokyo Disneyland there are no family photos. Instead, there is a large portrait of a man whose face literally pops out of the canvas. Madame Leota Madame Leota is one of the iconic characters of the ride. She is the spirit of a psychic medium, conducting an otherworldly séance in an attempt to summon spirits and assist them in materializing. Her ghostly head appears within a crystal ball in the middle of her dark chamber, from which she speaks her incantations. Musical instruments and furniture levitate and make noises in response. She was played by Leota Toombs (face) and Eleanor Audley (voice). Before Leota Toombs was chosen for the face of the medium in the crystal ball, Imagineer Harriet Burns was tested for the part. Leota Toombs also plays Little Leota at the end of the attraction, though she and Madame Leota are generally not assumed to be the same character. In 2002, a tombstone for Madame Leota debuted at Walt Disney World's Mansion. The face on the tombstone periodically shifts and opens its eyes. In 2005, a new addition to the séance room--Madame Leota's spellbook (Necronomicon: Book of the Dead)--arrived at the Disneyland Mansion. The book is opened to page 1313, on which Leota's incantations are listed as "a spell to bring to your eyes and ears one who is bound in limbo" (a reference to the Disney film Blackbeard's Ghost). On page 1312 is a picture of the Grim Reaper holding a scythe, with the same leering face as the Hatbox Ghost and the skeletal hitchhiker. In 2006, Disneyland's Madame Leota was given the ability to float above the table in mid-air, via wires. This effect, along with the spellbook, was installed into the Walt Disney World Mansion during the 2007 Re-Haunting. In the Servants' Quarters (Walt Disney World), there is a bell for Madame Leota's Boudoir. In Phantom Manor at Disneyland Paris, Madame Leota is played by Oona Lind. Her incantations are different from those of The Haunted Mansion, and they alternate between English and French. Ballroom Ghosts Following Madame Leota's incantations, numerous spirits materialize in the ballroom, seemingly celebrating a birthday (or "death-day"). The ghost of an elderly woman sits in a rocking chair near the fireplace. On the fireplace mantle sits a portly ghost with his arm wrapped around a bust of Aunt Lucretia. On one end of the long dining table sits "Great Caesar's Ghost." At the other end of the table, the red-haired "ghost of honor" blows out the candles on her cake. A 1970s standard operating procedure manual for the Disneyland attraction refers to her as the "Ghostess," who has invited her friends of the spirit world to dance, play, and share her birthday cake. Another "Ghostess" beckons visitors to hurry back at the end of the attraction. Other ghosts in the ballroom include spectral waltzers, a wizened old king, and a dead-drunk ghost passed out under the table. Most of the characters are based on concepts by Marc Davis. Pickwick This Victorian era attired ghost can be seen in the ballroom, drunkenly swinging from the chandelier by his cane. He was inspired by the character from The Pickwick Papers by Charles Dickens. On the same chandelier sit the drunken ghosts of a soldier and an Egyptian woman. Duelists Two gentleman ghosts emerge from paintings of themselves and shoot each other. One of them may be Mr. Sewell, whose tombstone in the family plot proclaims he died from a duel. Organist The sinister-looking organist appears in the ballroom scene. He is seen at the far end of the room constantly playing a large pipe organ while skull-like banshees spill out of the pipes. In Disneyland's Mansion, the organ he plays is actually a prop used in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. On the ride's soundtrack, his manic organ playing (of "Grim Grinning Ghosts") is performed by William Sabransky, based on original improvizations by Gaylord Carter. In the video game, his death certificate says that he put his music before his life, and this apparently led to his death. He is portrayed in the game as being very short-tempered and rude but also thanks Zeke for setting him free. The Bride Always haunting the Mansion's attic, the Bride is considered one of the most enigmatic characters in the attraction's history. Inspiration for the character can be traced back to the Brown Lady of Raynham Hall, a supposedly real ghost. The Bride has been altered several times over the years, appearing now at Disneyland and Walt Disney World as Constance Hatchaway--the "Black Widow Bride," using a digital projection effect. The original incarnation of the Bride was a skeletal corpse with glowing eyes, clutching a candle in one hand and a bouquet in the other. The sound of her thumping heart filled the attic, and it could be seen glowing red within her chest. Her groom was the infamous Hatbox Ghost, though he was removed shortly after the attraction opened due to the malfunctioning "disappearing head" effect. Also in the attic were several "pop-up ghosts." A candle-holding bride appears in the video game. An interesting urban legend is that the Bride's "ring" is embedded in the ground outside the Magic Kingdom version of the ride down the exit pathway. In reality, this is from a crowd-control stanchion that was cut down. What was left of the stanchion was disposed of during 2007's Re-Haunting. An "official" ring was embedded into the concrete as a tip of the hat to the popular legend, during the 2011 interactive queue installation. The storyline of Phantom Manor at Disneyland Paris revolves around a bride character named Melanie Ravenswood. Constance Hatchaway Unveiled during the 2006 upgrades at Disneyland, the Bride was given a name, an all-new look, and a backstory. Constance had married--and murdered--at least five wealthy men in the late 19th century, inheriting their fortune for herself. Her ghost utters sinister variations on classic wedding vows as a gleaming hatchet materializes in her hands. The visible beating heart of the previous versions of the Bride was not carried over to Constance, but the audio remains on the soundtrack. While much of Constance's story is left to the imagination, there are some hints in the newly-packed attic that give guests insight into the character. A series of wedding photographs are displayed among the various gifts and ceremonial trappings scattered throughout the attic--and as guests pass each photo, the heads of Constance's former grooms disappear. In the last photo, Constance holds a rose while posing next to her groom George Hightower. This echoes the portrait (in the stretching room) of a much older Constance holding a rose as she sits atop the tombstone of her late husband George, whose stone bust has a hatchet lodged in its head. In an early attraction script, the widow in the stretching portrait was named Abigale Patecleaver. Though Constance's ghost manifests as a young woman, she apparently lived to see old age. She was later installed at Walt Disney World's Mansion during the 2007 Re-Haunting. Constance is voiced and played by Kat Cressida, though there is some considerable CG work involved with the final product, which may have utilized other performance material as well. Photographs of Constance as she appeared in life are played by Julia Lee of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. For The Haunted Mansion's 40th anniversary event at Disneyland, a dinner show about the wedding of Constance and George was presented, featuring a minister named Reverend Bloodmere. In the show, Constance appeared to have a slit throat, suggesting a violent demise rather than a natural age-related cause of death. The Grooms These five men were married to Constance Hatchaway (of Money County, California) and presumably murdered by her, via beheading. They were all married at Pleasant Lake, California. Ambrose Harper In 1869, Constance married Ambrose Harper (of Secret County, California)--the naive but good-intentioned son of successful farmers. Frank Banks In 1872, Constance married Frank Banks (of California)--an eastern banker and a pillar of his community. The Marquis de Doom In May 1874, Constance married the Marquis de Doom (of Peking, China)--a foreign diplomat. Reginald Caine In 1875, Constance married Reginald Caine (of California)--a celebrated railroad baron, gambler, and world-renown gourmand. George Hightower In 1877, Constance married George Hightower (of Newport Beach, California)--one of the owners of the manor house that would later come to be known as The Haunted Mansion. Constance most likely inherited the Mansion after George's death. At the dinner show for The Haunted Mansion's 40th anniversary event held at Disneyland in 2009, George was referred to as master of the Mansion. George may possibly be a blood relative of Harrison Hightower III, the doomed adventurer and multimillionaire who built Hotel Hightower in New York (in the backstory of Tokyo DisneySea's Tower of Terror attraction). Harrison was also an associate of the explorer Lord Henry Mystic, the owner of Mystic Manor (Hong Kong Disneyland's variation on The Haunted Mansion). He was the last man that Constance married in 1877. He was murdered by a hatchet that was left in his head as seen in the Stretching Room. His grave appears as "Rest In Peace Dear Beloved George". Hatbox Ghost The original groom to the Bride in the attic. He was a cloaked figure with a sinister grinning skull face, clutching a cane with a trembling hand. His head disappeared from his body and reappeared from within the hat box he held in his other hand. He was removed shortly after the attraction opened at Disneyland, due to the effect not working as intended. The character may have been inspired by the Man in the Beaver Hat, played by Lon Chaney in the 1927 film, London After Midnight. Multiple photographs of the Hatbox Ghost adorn the walls of the Corridor of Doors in the Disneyland and Walt Disney World Mansions. He has the same face as the skeletal hitchhiking ghost, though they are not regarded as the same character. Distinctive features of the Hatbox Ghost are a gold tooth and stringy hair. Caretaker The terrified caretaker and his emaciated, whimpering dog stand at the open gates of the cemetery, wide-eyed and shivering at the sight of the ghostly multitudes. He and his dog are some of the only "living" characters in the entire attraction, and as such they are lit with incandescent light rather than fluorescent or black light. The caretaker's dog (or a very similar looking dog) is also seen moments later near the mummy, sniffing his sarcophagus. The caretaker is sometimes referred to as the groundskeeper, the gravedigger, or the night watchman. The footprints (and paw prints) of the caretaker and his dog can be found in the queue outside of the Walt Disney World Mansion. In the comics, the character's name is Horace Fusslebottom and he works as caretaker so he can dine with his wife's ghost every night, by her grave. Pop-Up Ghosts These characters find ghoulish pleasure in popping up from behind tombstones to scare passers-by. They appear to be decaying corpses, recently unearthed. Though silent now, the ghosts would originally shriek and cackle as they popped up. Pop-up ghosts were also featured in the attic scene at Disneyland until 2006 and at Walt Disney World until 2007. They remain in the attic of Tokyo's Mansion. Phantom Five The band in the graveyard consists of five ghostly musicians, playing instruments which back the "Grim Grinning Ghosts" song. From left to right, a cadaverous drummer drums on a gravestone (using bones), a hunchback plays a flute (which during recording was played backwards and the recording reversed), a ghost plays the bagpipes, another a harp, and another a horn of sorts. These instruments do not necessarily reflect the instruments used in the original recording session for the song. Marc Davis expanded upon his concept art for the Phantom Drummer of Tedworth to create the Phantom Five. King, Queen, and Duchess A king and queen balance a teeter totter on a tombstone. Behind them, a duchess with a cup of tea gently sways on a swing. In the concept art by Marc Davis, the king and queen would alternately disappear and reappear on the teeter totter. Singing Busts A quintet of marble busts sing "Grim Grinning Ghosts" amidst the revelry in the graveyard. Their names are (from left to right): Rollo Rumkin, Uncle Theodore, Cousin Algernon, Ned Nub, and Phineas P. Pock. In the original concept art by Marc Davis, Aunt Lucretia was part of the group. The busts can also be seen in Phantom Manor at Disneyland Paris, minus Cousin Algernon. Disney's animated film Hercules features a tribute to the singing busts in one scene. Rollo Rumkin "Lived and died a friendly bumpkin," according to his tombstone (spelled Rolo on the stone). His name is a tribute to Imagineer Rolly Crump. He was played by Verne Rowe. Uncle Theodore His bust's head is broken off. The lead singer, played by deep-voiced Thurl Ravenscroft (often mistaken for Walt Disney)--known for singing You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch and providing the voice of Tony the Tiger. Ravenscroft also narrated the 1969 record The Story and Song from the Haunted Mansion. Cousin Algernon Distinguishable from the other busts by his derby hat. He was played by Chuck Schroeder. Ned Nub He was played by Jay Meyer. Phineas P. Pock Relative of the poetess Prudence Pock. He was played by Bob Ebright. The name Phineas Pock has appeared elsewhere in Haunted Mansion lore. A tombstone with the name Phineas Pock was featured in the original family plot at Disneyland's mansion, but it may not have been the same character as the singing bust. A radio spot for the opening of the attraction featured the ghost of a "real old-timer" named Phineas Pock, who died in 1720. A souvenir magic book, released in 1970, was authored by a ghostly magician named Phineas J. Pock. It has been rumored, but unconfirmed, that a blueprint was designed for a "Phineas Pock, Lord and Master" tombstone. Tea Party Ghosts A group of Dickensesque ghosts gather around a hearse stuck in the mud, enjoying a spot of tea. A ghost who bears a striking resemblance to Jimmy Durante sits upright in the coffin that has slipped out of the hearse. Bicycle Ghosts Behind the tea party, up on a grassy knoll, a group of diaphanous haunts ride bicycles around the tombstones. One of them rides a tandem bicycle. Mummy and Oracle A resurrected Egyptian mummy (voiced by Allan Davies) with a cup of tea sits upright in his sarcophagus, mumbling the song "Grim Grinning Ghosts" through his bandages. A venerable, bearded oracle of the Renaissance period (Dal McKennon) stands nearby, holding a hearing horn to his ear. The old man attempts to understand the mummy but can't quite make out what he's saying, which frustrates the mummy. A thin dog (probably the caretaker's dog) sniffs the mummy's sarcophagus Opera Singers The opera singers join in the singing of "Grim Grinning Ghosts," with the female wailing and ad-libbing on the third verse. They are voiced/performed by Loulie Jean Norman (soprano) and Bill Reeve (tenor). The female opera singer may be named Harriet, as there is a tombstone attributed to "first lady of the opera, our haunting Harriet." The opera singers are a visual pun on Phantom of the Opera. In the comics, the female opera singer was named the Baroness Elda. Additionally, other references to opera (and specifically Phantom of the Opera) have appeared in the Mansions. One of the Sinister Eleven characters holds a pair of opera glasses. For years, in the attic of the Walt Disney World Mansion, a poster of Lon Chaney's Phantom of the Opera could be found among the bric-a-brac. Phantom Manor's storyline and general theme was heavily inspired by the story. Decapitated Knight and Masked Executioner Nearby the opera singers are the singing ghosts of a German accented decapitated knight (Ernie Newton) and a hulking but high-voiced masked executioner (Bill Days). Next to them is a hairy, gravelly-voiced dwarf prisoner (Candy Candido, also a hitchhiking ghost), holding a file to use on the ball and chain shackled to his ankle. Bricklayer A skeletal arm holding a trowel dangles out of a partially bricked-in tomb. While other ghosts attempt to escape their tombs in the graveyard, the bricklayer appears to be doing the opposite by walling itself in. Hitchhiking Ghosts The Hitchhiking Ghosts--the Prisoner (Gus), the Skeleton (Ezra), and the Traveler (Phineas)--are the most popular characters in The Haunted Mansion. They alone have the most merchandise, including pins, stuffed animals, and action figures. They are seen standing inside a crypt, thumbs extended. They hitch a ride with guests traveling in Doom Buggies and appear in mirrors. At Walt Disney World, the ghosts now play mischievous tricks on the guests, such as appearing to swap heads with them. The characters may have been inspired by urban legends involving ghostly hitchhikers. Gus is previously seen standing next to the masked executioner in the graveyard, singing "Grim Grinning Ghosts" with a deep gravelly voice supplied by Candy Candido. Gus's distinctive voice has often been overlooked in media adaptations. As guests exit Disneyland's Mansion, Candy Candido's creepy laughter can be heard echoing in the crypt. Gus's beard has alternately been brown or white throughout the years, in different incarnations (though white is the current standard). In the '70s model kit series, Gus was referred to as a gnome. Ezra has the same face as the Hatbox Ghost, though they are not regarded as the same character. Ezra was originally completely bald, but has since had hair of varying lengths. At Walt Disney World's Mansion, a portrait of Cousin Maude (Governess Maude Sweeny) is included in Phineas's luggage - suggesting a possible familial relation. Phineas is possibly the ghost of a carpetbagger. When seen in the mirrors at Walt Disney World, all three ghosts' voices were provided by actor Kurt von Schmittou. Little Leota This miniature ghost beckons guests to hurry back at the end of the attraction. She was inspired by the "arrangement hostesses" from the 1965 film The Loved One. Little Leota was played (face and voice) by Leota Toombs. She is generally not assumed to be the same character as Madame Leota. Due to being played by the same woman, the two characters are often combined, such as in the 40th anniversary event at Disneyland. The Ghost Host mentioned the character in a line recorded (but unused) for Walt Disney World's Mansion, calling her a "charming ghostess" who takes applications from those who wish to join the happy haunts. Another character who has been referred to as a "Ghostess" appears in the ballroom scene. In Phantom Manor, an amalgamation of the Ghost Hostess, Madame Leota, and Bride characters appears at the end of the attraction, played by Oona Lind. Referenced Characters On numerous tombstones, crypts, and in the Servants' Quarters (of Walt Disney World's Mansion) are the names of characters who may or may not appear in the attraction. Most of the names are actually tributes to Imagineers who were involved in the creation of the Haunted Mansion. Ambassador Xavier In the Servants' Quarters, there is a bell for Ambassador Xavier's Lounging Lodge. A tribute to Xavier Atencio. The name Xavier has appeared elsewhere in the Mansion, as Chauncey Xavier and Francis Xavier. It is unknown if Ambassador Xavier is Chauncey, Francis, or neither. Bartholomew Gore At Walt Disney World, there's a tombstone for Bartholomew Gore, a name that appeared in early concepts for a Disneyland Haunted Mansion by Imagineer Ken Anderson. The character was conceived as a wealthy sea captain who married a young woman named Priscilla and murdered her after she discovered he was a bloodthirsty pirate. An alternate name for the character was Gideon Gorelieu. In one version of the story, Priscilla's ghost haunted and tormented him until he finally hanged himself from the rafters. The suicide by hanging became an aspect of the Ghost Host character in the final attraction, many years later. In another version of the Captain Gore story, he drowned at sea--an idea that carried over to the mariner character, Culpepper Clyne (although he drowned on land while taking a bath). Beauregard At Walt Disney World, there's a tombstone for Beauregard, another name that appeared in Ken Anderson's early concepts for a Haunted Mansion attraction at Disneyland. Beauregard was to be a mortal butler that guided guests through "the old Gore Mansion." Flesh and bone butlers (played by Cast Members) appear in the final attraction, but the role of tour guide was given to the Ghost Host. In early 2004, Beauregard the Butler was a character featured in Disney's Haunted Mansion Weekend--an experience created by Disney and the AtmosFEAR! scream team in the UK. Black Cat Inspired by the gruesome Edgar Allan Poe tale, the one-eyed black cat appears on the tomb of the composer at Walt Disney World's Mansion. This was another major character from early concepts and ideas. Bluebeard and His Wives Outside of the Walt Disney World Haunted Mansion is the tomb of the murderous Bluebeard (died 1440) and his wives. The inscription reads, "Six of them were faithful, but the seventh did him in." The seven wives are: *Penelope - Died 1434. *Abigail - Died 1435. *Anastasia - Died 1436. *Prudence - Died 1437. *Phoebe - Died 1438. *Eugenia - Died 1439. *Lucretia - The wife that "did him in." Borden "Good friend Borden. Now you've crossed the river Jordan." Gordon has the same epitaph. Brother Claude "Planted here beneath this sod." A tribute to Imagineer Claude Coats, who is generally considered to be responsible for the atmospheric first half of the attraction. Brother Dodd has the same epitaph. Brother Dave "He chased a bear into a cave." Brother Dodd "Planted here beneath this sod." Brother Claude has the same epitaph. Brother Roland A tribute to Imagineer Roland "Rolly" Crump, who created the unused Museum of the Weird concept for the attraction. Campbell "He died in the fall, it's a fact notwithstanding. But the judges admired his form on the landing." A tribute to Imagineer Collin Campbell, who illustrated the book that accompanied the Story and Song from the Haunted Mansion album. Incidentally, Collin Campbell passed away a few days after his tribute tombstone debuted outside of Walt Disney World's Mansion in 2011. Captain Culpepper Clyne A mariner who braved the sea's wrath, but drowned on land while taking a bath. His portrait is one of the Sinister Eleven. His body floats in a crypt filled with brine. Chauncey Xavier "No time off for good behavior." He is likely related to Francis Xavier, who has the same epitaph. There is also an Ambassador Xavier, but it is unknown if they are the same character. Colonel Coats In the Servants Quarters, there is a bell for Colonel Coats' Bivouac Berth. A tribute to Claude Coats. Composer "A composer of note and renown here reposes. His melodies fade as he now decomposes." This character composed "Grim Grinning Ghosts" (which in reality was composed by Buddy Baker). On his tomb are engravings of the Phantom Five's instruments on one side, and bizarre supernatural instruments (inspired by Rolly Crump ideas) on the other. Also as part of the tomb is a pipe organ replica, with sculpted banshees. Inscribed near the organ keys is the word "Ravenscroft" (a Thurl Ravenscroft tribute), though it is unknown if this is the character's name. The Composer may also be the organist seen in the ballroom. Cousin Huet "We all know you didn't do it." At Disneyland, the name on the tombstone was "Old Cousin Huett." Cousin Victor "He brewed a batch of bad elixir." A tribute to Vic Greene, one of the chief architectural architects of the attraction. Dorothea A tribute to Imagineer Dorothea Redmond, who produced concept art for the attraction. Dread Family Uncle Jacob Jacob Dread. "Greed was the poison he had swallowed. He went first, the others followed." Cousin Maude Governess Maude Sweeny. "Our sleeping beauty who never awoke, the night her dreams went up in smoke." In the Hitchhiking Ghosts scene at Walt Disney World, a portrait of Cousin Maude is included in Phineas's luggage, suggesting a possible familial relation. The Twins Wellington & Forsythia Dread. "Departed life while in their beds with identical bumps on identical heads." The only canonical child characters known of (so far) in the world of The Haunted Mansion, apart from the Master Gracey tombstone, wherein "master" refers to a boy too young to be called "mister." Aunt Florence Florence McGuffin Dread. "Never did a dishonorable deed, yet found face down in canary seed." Bertie Bertie Dread. "Avid hunter and expert shot. In the end that's what he got." Whitfield Tarkington Dread Ruben Dread Francis Xavier "No time off for good behavior." A tribute to Imagineer Xavier Atencio, who wrote the attraction's script and song "Grim Grinning Ghosts." He is likely related to Chauncey Xavier, who has the same epitaph. There is also an Ambassador Xavier, but whether or not they are the same character is unknown. Fred "Good old Fred. A great big rock fell on his head." Gordon "Good friend Gordon. Now you've crossed the river Jordan." Borden has the same epitaph. Grandfather McKim In the Servants' Quarters, there is a bell for Grandfather McKim's Resting Room. A tribute to Sam McKim. Grandpa Marc "Our patriarch." A tribute to Imagineer Marc Davis, who originated most of the characters and paintings seen in the attraction. Harriet First lady of the opera. "Searched for a tune but never could carry it." A tribute to Imagineer Harriet Burns. The tombstone may refer to the female opera singer. Jay "Doctor. Lawyer. Legal clerk. Forever buried in his work." At Disneyland's Mansion, this tombstone can be found near the Phantom Five. Ken "Drink a toast to our good friend Ken. Fill your glass and don't say when." A tribute to Imagineer Ken Anderson, who pitched many Disneyland haunted house concepts to Walt Disney in the 1950s. Many of his ideas made it into the final attraction. Martin "The lights went out on this old spartan." Master Gracey A tombstone in the family plot outside of the Walt Disney World Mansion reads "Master Gracey laid to rest. No mourning please, at his request." A tribute to Disney Imagineer Yale Gracey. According to X. Atencio (who penned the epitaph), the title of "master" on the tombstone is actually the turn of the century usage of the term for a boy too young to be called "mister," and not the master of the house. A common fan assumption is that Gracey is the handsome young man depicted in the foyer portrait, who ages and decays a la Dorian Gray. Master Gracey is also often incorrectly identified as the Ghost Host. Before the addition of the interactive queue to Walt Disney World's mansion in March 2011, a Cast Member would pick a fresh rose every morning and place it on Gracey's grave. In the Servants' Quarters, there is a bell for Master Gracey's Bedchamber. A Master Gracey tombstone is nowhere to be found at Tokyo Disneyland's Mansion. Instead, there is a tombstone for Mr. West, which has the same epitaph and design as the Gracey tombstone. Mister Frees "Your voice will carry on the breeze." A tribute to Paul Frees, who voiced the Ghost Host. In the 2003 film, Paul Frees' likeness was used for one of the singing busts. Mister Sewell "The victim of a dirty duel." A tribute to Imagineer Bob Sewell. One of the duelists in the ballroom scene may be Mr. Sewell. Mister West "No mourning please, at his request." At Tokyo Disneyland's Mansion, this takes the place of Master Gracey's tombstone. Chained to Mister West's tombstone is a statue of his deceased dog, Digger. Phineas Pock "Laid to rest beneath this rock." The only tombstone in the original family plot at Disneyland's Mansion to not be a tribute to an Imagineer. The character is a relative of the poetess Prudence Pock. The tombstone may refer to the singing bust, Phineas P. Pock. However, the name Phineas Pock has appeared elsewhere in Haunted Mansion lore, for different characters. A radio spot for the opening of The Haunted Mansion at Disneyland featured the ghost of a "real old-timer" named Phineas Pock, who died in 1720. This wouldn't be Phineas P. Pock, whose bust appears to have a 19th century style. A souvenir magic book sold at Disneyland in 1970 was authored by a ghostly magician named Phineas J. Pock. It has been rumored, but unconfirmed, that a tombstone was designed for Walt Disney World's Mansion with the inscription "Phineas Pock, Lord and Master." To tie it all together, one could say that the name Phineas was carried down in multiple generations of the Pock family. Additionally, the Traveler hitchhiking ghost may officially be named Phineas (not necessarily Pock), which originated from fan fiction but has since appeared on merchandise for the character. In early drafts of the screenplay for the 2003 film, he was named Phineas Pock. Priscilla The name of the ill-fated young wife of Captain Gore in early concepts by Ken Anderson. Professor Wathel In the Servants Quarters, there is a bell for Professor Wathel's Reposing Lounge. He may be the character Wathel R. Bender. A tribute to Wathel Rogers. Prudence Pock A poetess who supposedly died from writer's block. A member of the Pock family, which includes Phineas Pock and the singing bust Phineas P. Pock--who may or may not be the same individual. It is unknown whether Prudence Pock's poems are "fiction within a fiction" or are epitaphs of actual characters. Names referred to in the poems include: *Al: "Al was not scared to go out in the rain. Too bad that it was a Class 5 hurricane." *Charles: "In honor of poor Charles, we're having a wake. He died from eating too much birthday cake." *Franz Geiger: "One night on safari, crazy Franz Geiger tried to ride a man eating tiger." *Greg: "Deep in the wild, on his off-road machine, Greg found that his tank had no more gasoline." *Hanna: "Sweet Hanna had taken a cruise to Manila. She was thrown overboard by an angry gorilla." *Irv: "Irv thought he'd relax in his jungle cabana, but a really big monkey thought him a banana." *Lucy: "Old Lucy, you see, had such poor eyesight. Instead of a candle, she lit dynamite." *Sally Slater: "In the swamp, poor Sally Slater was eaten by an alligator." *The miner: "The miner forgot his warning canary. Now he mines six feet under the old cemetery." Rolo Rumkin "Lived and died a friendly bumpkin." One of the singing busts. A tribute to Imagineer Rolly Crump, who created the unused Museum of the Weird concept for the attraction. Uncle Blaine "A train made a stain of absent-minded Uncle Blaine." A tribute to Imagineer Blaine Gibson, who sculpted the various characters of the attraction. Uncle Davis In the Servants' Quarters, there is a bell for Uncle Davis' Sleeping Salon. A tribute to Marc Davis. Uncle Myall A tribute to Imagineer Chuck Myall. Wathel R. Bender "He rode to glory on a fender." He may be the character Professor Wathel. A tribute to Wathel Rogers. Lonesome Ghosts The Lonesome Ghosts make an appearance as tour guides for the mortal guests after the original mortal tour guide was dispatched by an undead arm emerging from the wall nicknamed "Harry the Arm". The Lonesome Ghosts provided commentary and guided the mortals to a wedding of "Mlle. Vampire" and "Monsieur Bogyman" and at the end of the attraction, they take them through a secret passageway in the fireplace when the wedding guests cause a riot. They are voiced by Billy Bletcher. Mlle Vampire Mlle. Vampire makes an appearance in a dimly lit corridor "losing her head" as her big day grew closer. And her wedding was attended by the couple's personal friends Count Dracula, Great Caesar's Ghost, Frankenstein's Monster and the Lonesome Ghosts. However Mlle. Vampire got cold feet and jilted her groom at the altar causing the wedding to be plunged into chaos. Beauregard Beauregard was a living butler that guided the guests through "the old Gore Mansion Guy Fawkes Guy Fawkes Guy Fawkes is shown surrounded by kegs of gunpowder in the portrait room. One-Eyed Black Cat In the beginning of the ride, the Ghost Host warned you about the "Unnatural and dreadful one-eyed back cat" claiming that he detests mortals, especially happy ones. And appeared near the climax of the ride in the form of nothing more than a red and green cat eye which has the corpselike cat's head materialize around it with the empty eye socket having a red glowing dot inside of it, the cat's head then transformed into that of a screaming green corpse head. Arthur Ravenswood Arthur Ravenswood was the younger brother of Henry Ravenswood and co-owner of the Thunder Mesa Mining Company in Big Thunder Mountain as well as Ravenswood Manor. Out of the two, Arthur had been the more professional and level headed and professional of the Ravenswood brothers, having been the one who managed the business and invested in railroad and steamboat stocks. Not long after the Great Earthquake of 1860 which killed Henry, Arthur had become a terminally ill recluse tended to only by his wife Gabrielle, his friend Marie-Thérèse de Bourbon, his niece and his loyal dog Goliath. In 1867 Arthur Ravenswood had died of his illness, followed by his wife leaving Melanie the last Ravenswood. Goliath Goliath was the pet of Arthur Ravenswood and when Arthur grew horribly sick the dog never left his master's side. Mephistopheles '''Mephistopheles '''appears behind an old miser after the old man was burned to nothing, the devil had held a contract reading "Sold" alluding towards the old man having sold his soul to the devil (likely for money) and that he was spirited away to Hell. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Lists